A Harris's Thanksgiving
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander's mom wants a real Thanksgiving to celebrate her divorce of Xander's dad. She wants Xander to invite all of his friends including the nice boy who lives in the basement.


Title: A Harris's Thanksgiving  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: PG13<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander's mom wants a real Thanksgiving to celebrate her divorce of Xander's dad. She wants Xander to invite all of his friends including the nice boy who lives in the basement.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5ish  
>Beta'd by: Skargasm<p>

Bunny Plot: Lady Q: Xander's mom wants a real Thanksgiving to celebrate her divorce of Xander's dad. She wants Xander to invite all of his friends including the nice boy who lives in the basement.

Xander went to open his mouth in protest but his mother stopped him. "No! This will be the first holiday without your father here to ruin it and I want it to be one neither of us will forget. Or want to forget for that matter." Jessica looked at Xander and saw the look of horror on his face. "Are you so embarrassed of me that you don't want your friends to spend Thanksgiving with us?"

"No, of course not mom. It's just… it's weird. I've spent a lot of time trying to avoid them coming here. You've spend so much time trying to keep everyone out," Xander tried to explain. "But if this is what you want then you'll have your thanksgiving. I'll phone the gang right now and tell them what's going on. Mrs. Summers will be out of town again and Dawn will be with her dad so Buffy will be free. Willow doesn't do the whole Thanksgiving thing but she loves turkey. Giles has no life so that's not a problem." He stood and started his way to the phone to make the calls.

"Oh, and that nice boy that has been living with you in the basement for the last seven months," Jessica added with a knowing smiling.

The phone fell from Xander's limp hand.

Xander made all the calls and everyone eagerly agreed that it would be nice to have Thanksgiving dinner with Xander and his mother. It did take some persuading to get Giles to agree just because he was afraid Buffy would be helping with the dinner. When Xander assured him that Buffy wasn't even allowed to step one foot into the kitchen Giles said he's be there at five.

Now for the last guest to invite. Xander took a deep breath and made his way down into the basement. He could hear the TV playing too loud. Jerry Springer it sounded like. "Spike?" Xander called.

"It's not that loud," Spike griped. "Can hardly hear it, even with my vamp hearing."

Xander rolled his eyes. Spike was the biggest liar. "Sure, Fangless. It's not about that anyway. Mom wants you to come to our Thanksgiving dinner."

Spike muted the TV and turned to look at Xander. "What?" He asked his eyebrows knitted together.

"My mom. She wants you to come to Thanksgiving dinner," Xander said again. Spike looked at him like he had lost his mind, which he probably did. "Look, my mom is happy for the first time in well…ever. So if you can't fake being nice with her and the others for one night then you can get the hell out."

"You'd kick me out just because I don't want to go to your mum's dinner? Out of all the shit I've done and that's what's gonna make you do it?" Spike said in shock.

"You got it, buddy," Xander said. "The shit you do to me? Calling me stupid names and calling me worthless? It has no effect on a person who has been told them their entire lives. My mom wants one night of no fighting with a family. If you can't play then I don't want you here." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't even know how she knows about you."

Spike ducked his head. "She may have caught me sleeping in your bed."

"She… you… What?" Xander asked, hazel eyes almost popping out of his head. "How!"

"She heard the telly and thought you were home. Came down and saw me sleeping."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Xander yelled. "What did you do? I swear Spike you better have been nice to her!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "If I hadn't been do you think she'd want me to join her little party?"

"Oh…" Xander looked embarrassed. "Whatever. Are you coming or not?"

"The slayer is going to be there?" Spike asked.

Xander nodded. "Buffy, Giles, Willow and possibly Tara." He was giving Spike the puppy dog eyes that worked on the girls so well.

"For the love…fine, I'll go. But you better keep the slayer on a leash!" Spike snarled. He turned back to the TV and unmuted it just in time for a catfight to start.

"God help me," Xander muttered to himself leaving Spike to his show. He had to help his mother grocery shop.

Xander hated the holidays. They never turned out like normal ones. Even though his dad was gone that fear was still there. What if someone said something about the hellmouth? What if Spike vamped out and gave his mother heart attack and killed her? There were too many bad scenarios.

It was too late to cancel though. The gang was already on their way. Spike had fucked off last night and hadn't returned. Xander had to wonder if he chicken out. Not that Xander blamed him, if he could he'd chicken out too.

The doorbell rang. "Alex, could you get that?" Jessica shouted from the kitchen. The smell of turkey overtook the house.

"Sure, Mom." Xander adjusted his tie. His mom had begged him to dress up and he always looked so nice in the dark blue suit he wore to all those funerals Xander always seemed to need to attend. He opened the door to find all his friends had decided to carpool.

"Xander! You look so nice," Buffy said. Her hair was up and she wore a mini skirt and tank top. Always dressing up wasn't she?

"Not looking too bad yourself, Buff." Xander smiled. "And my two lovely wiccas. Beautiful as always."

Tara blushed and ducked her head. "T-thank you, you l-look very handsome, Xander."

Willow grinned and kissed Xander on the cheek. "I still can't believe the divorce is finalized! And goodness does the turkey smell yummy. I don't think I've smelt turkey that yummy before."

"Hey!" Buffy said insulted. "My turkey last year was good!"

Giles coughed. "Yes well, I think it would be polite if we go in and say hello to Mrs. Harris." He ushered the girls in so he could close the door and stop anymore of the cold air from coming in.

Xander led the way into the kitchen where his mother was basting the turkey. "Mom," Xander said, his mother turned to him a smile on her face. This was the first time she'd smiled in years. "You remember Willow and Buffy. This is Rupert Giles and Tara Maclay. Guys this is my mom Jessica Harris."

"It's nice t-to meet you, Mrs. Harris," Tara managed to stutter out.

Jessica smiled at her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tara." She turned to Giles. "And Mr. Giles, the man that saved my son's life."

Giles sputtered. "I beg your pardon?" 

"Alex told me it was you who helped him really buckle down and get his school work done," Jessica said looking confused by Giles's reaction. "Did I get that wrong?" She turned to look at Xander.

"Oh, yes. I was glad I could have been of assistance. Xander really is a bright young man when he puts his mind to something," Giles said recovering.

Jessica beamed at that. "It's so nice to hear someone else think so." She looked around and frowned. "Where's that nice blonde boy?"

"Spike?" Buffy said shooting Xander a dirty look.

"Yes, I asked Alex to invite him." Jessica turned to Xander. "You did invite him, didn't you, dear?"

"I did, Mom. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it," Xander said. He saw his mom's disappointed look. "I'm sure he'll try though."

Jessica shook herself. "Of course, why don't you all sit? Alex and I will start bringing out the food. I hope you're all hungry. I may have over done it."

"I'm sure it's all great, Mrs. Harris," Willow said and took a seat.

Soon everyone was seated and the food was on the table. "Oh. I almost forgot," Giles said startling everyone. He picked up a bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. "It's Pinot Grigio, it's excellent with turkey."

Jessica stared at the bottle in horror. Since Tony moved out there hadn't been a drop of liquor in the house. "That's very thoughtful, Mr. Giles."

Xander could have kicked himself. He should have told them that there was no alcohol allowed. "Actually… we try to keep this an alcohol free zone. I should have told you that." Xander shot his mom an apologetic look. "Since my dad moved out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think," Giles said and placed the bottle of wine back into the bag and set it down beside his seat.

"It was a wonderful gesture," Jessica smiling reassuringly at him. "Now, Alex why don't you carve the turkey?"

Jessica placed the knife and carving fork in Xander's hands. Since he was twelve he had been the one to cut all the holiday dinners since Tony was always drunk and they feared that he'd head up cutting himself. The last thing either of them wanted was to spend the holiday in the emergency room.

Just as Xander was about to make the first cut there was a knock on the door. Xander was going to set down the utensils but Jessica said that she'd answer it. A few minutes later Jessica returned holding a lovely bouquet of flowers. Following behind her was Spike. Gone was his duster and the gel from his hair leaving it loose and curly.

"Good evening all," Spike greeted. He pulled out Jessica's chair for her after she set the flowers in a vase. He then took the vacate chair beside Xander. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh don't be silly!" Jessica said. "Xander was just starting to carve."

Everyone stared at Spike. Or who looked like Spike. Spike was never this nice. Scratch that Spike was never nice period.

"Everyone stop staring its rude," Jessica child them. "Xander carve."

Soon the turkey was carved and everyone's plates were full including Spike's.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harris," Buffy said after swallowing some mashed potatoes.

"Jessica, please," Jessica said with a smile. "You are all Xander's friends… family even. I hope that one day you see me as part of that family." She ducked her head and took a fork full of stuffing.

Xander took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure they will, Mom."

"Course they will," Spike said. "You're a good lady."

Jessica frowned at the statement. Spike had not included himself. Obviously he was part of their family. He was after all dating Xander. "What about you? I mean, you and Xander are so close after all. You've been living together for almost a year." She looked between her son and Spike. "You're not having relationship troubles, are you?"

Xander choked on his peas and Spike ended up whacking him on the back. "WHAT?" He cried out when he was able to speak.

"WHAT?" The rest of the group yelled out again.

Spike continued to eat.

"Oh dear… was I not supposed to say anything?" Jessica said worriedly. "I thought everyone had known."

"Mom… me and Spike aren't… together. I'm not gay," Xander explained to his mom. "We're… friends."

"But… the things I've heard in the afternoon," Jessica said with confusion.

Tara blushed being the first to realize what exactly Jessica was talking about.

"Xander?" Willow asked, her eyes wide. "Are…are you with Spike?"

"No! I mean come on guys. He hates me remember?" Xander said. A dark blush covered his face. He turned to Spike who was still eating. "Tell them!" he ordered Spike.

"Alex!" Jessica said. "Don't yell at Spike."

Giles cleared his throat. "Jessica, I'm sure you're mistaken. Spike and Xander aren't even really friends. I'm sure that that they are not dating."

"But the things I've heard Spike saying." Jessica looked at Spike. "Alex doesn't know, does he?"

Spike remained quiet but he did put his utensils down and wiped his mouth.

"What doesn't Xander know?" Buffy demanded. She wanted to threat Spike. To tell him that she wanted him out of Sunnydale tonight but knew Jessica wouldn't understand.

"It's none of our business," Jessica stated. "It was inconsiderate of me to bring it up. I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Spike shot her a tight smile. "It's fine. You didn't know."

Xander stood. "I think me and Spike need to have a word. We'll be right back."

"Can't it wait, Alex?" Jessica asked pleadingly.

"We'll both be right back. I promise." Xander kissed her cheek.

Spike became nervous when Xander decided that their talk should be taken place downstairs, where all the weaponry was.

Xander sat on his pull out couch not saying anything for several minutes. He finally looked up at Spike who refused to meet his gaze. "What's my mom talking about, Spike? What did she hear?"

"Look I didn't mean to ruin your nice little family dinner," Spike said ignoring the questions. "I'll just leave. Tell your mom that dinner was lovely and I'll be out of Sunnydale by nightfall tomorrow."

"Oh no, you don't!" Xander stood and grabbed Spike's arm before he could take off. "I want to know. I think you owe me that much."

Spike turned and grasped Xander's shoulders and pulled Xander flush against him. He then slammed his lips against Xander's. He used his tongue to pry Xander's lips open.

Xander had absolutely no idea what the hell just happened. He was waiting for an explanation and instead he received Spike's tongue in his mouth! His hands tightened on Spike's shoulders to push him away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Why? Xander had no idea. When breathing became an issue he ripped himself away and stumbled a few feet away from Spike. "What was that?"

"That's what your mum heard," Spike murmured.

"My mom heard us making out? I so don't think so. Kissing needs two people and there was only one. You. I was never part of any kissage. Well until now. But that's it!" Xander babbled.

Spike smiled. "You're adorable, pet."

Xander felt dizzy. If it was from the kiss or from Spike calling him adorable he had no idea. "What did my mom hear, Spike?"

With a sigh Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Your mum heard me…wanking."

"Wanking…" Xander said with his brow furrowed. His eyes then popped out when he remembered what wanking meant. "Oh my God! You were spanking the monkey with my mother upstairs?"

Spike shrugged. "Didn't think she could hear me. I didn't realize I got that loud now, did I?"

"What were you saying that makes her think we're together?" Xander asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"She heard my calling out your name. Saying how gorgeous you are… how much I love you," Spike whispered the last part.

Xander fainted.

When Xander came to he heard Buffy screaming at Spike demanding to know what he did to Xander. Everyone was clearly upset and Xander could hear his mother trying to calm everyone down. It wasn't working very well. The only one Xander couldn't hear was Spike. Finally he pried his eye open when he felt fingers running through his hair. Automatically he assumed it would be his mother he'd see. It wasn't.

"Spike?" Xander asked staring up at Spike who stared down at him. "What happened?"

"Hit your head when you tripped," Spike said and he received a smile of thanks that he didn't tell everyone that Xander had fainted.

"Xander, are you all right?" Jessica asked worriedly. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital?"

Xander struggled to sit up, Spike ended up helping him. "No, I'm okay, Mom." He pressed his hand to the back of his head where there was a decent size goose egg.

Jessica looked like she wanted to protest but Spike stepped in. "It might be a good idea for him to stay awake for the next twenty-four hours."

"Oh dear," Jessica said. "I'd best call Lily and tell her I won't be able to work tomorrow."

"Mom, you just started working at the library. I won't let you lose this job," Xander said.

"I'll stay up with him," Spike offered. "Not much for sleeping at night."

Now it was the girls turn to protest but Jessica waved them off. "That is a wonderful gesture, Spike thank you."

"It's the least I can do for ruining you lovely meal," Spike said. He brushed Xander's bangs from his forehead. "You sure you're feeling all right, pet?"

"Yeah… I think so." He turned to his friends. "I think it would probably be good if you guys went home. Sorry for the short dinner."

"Nonsense my boy," Giles said. "As long as you are all right. Phone us if you need anything."

It was Jessica who finally shooed them all out. "Would either of you boys like anymore food?"

"I'm good, Mom. Though I'll probably go back for more after," Xander said with a grin.

Jessica patted Xander's cheek. "That's my boy." She left her son in Spike's capable hands. There was a mess upstairs with her name on it. She closed the door quietly not wanting to cause Xander a headache. Maybe Christmas would be a success.

Xander sat for a few hours watching Battlestar Gallactica without any complaint from Spike. Spike rearranged them so Xander was sitting on the floor and Spike sitting on the couch with Xander tucked between his legs as Spike massaged his neck hoping to help with any pain.

"How you feeling, pet?" Spike asked his mouth close to Xander's ear.

"F-fine," Xander stumbled out. "You know, you really don't need to stay with me. I've had plenty of concussions, I know the drill."

Spike dug his thumbs into Xander's neck earning him a happy moan. "Is that what you want?"

"No," Xander said and pushed into Spike's fingers.

"Good, cause I'm not leaving you." Spike settled back down. He could hear Jessica fuzzing around upstairs. Most likely getting ready for bed. "I'm sorry."

Xander tilted his head back ignoring the pounding in his head. "About what?"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Spike replied. "Should have just left."

Xander moved back to watch TV. He was silent. "It was a good kiss."

"I know I shouldn't have- wait… what?" Spike asked with confusion.

"It was a good kiss," Xander repeated.

It was Spike's turn to be silent. He had no idea what that meant. "Does that mean you want to do it again?"

Xander shrugged. "Since my mom thought we were dating already, I figure maybe we could give it a try."

Spike placed his hand on Xander's throat making him tilt his head backwards. He then stroked it, feeling Xander swallow. "Could give it a go," Spike responded. He placed an awkward kiss on Xander's lips.

"Spike?" Xander said. He straightened out his neck not wanting it to cramp up.

"Yeah, pet?" Spike asked running his hands through dark hair.

"Will you make me a turkey and stuffing sandwich?" Xander said with a hidden smile when Spike grumble and stood.

The End


End file.
